A Deadly Decision
by kiwilizzi
Summary: Bella Swan, a homicide detective for the NYPD, stumbles upon a mystery surrounding the death of a New York senator that leads her to the small town of Forks, Washington where she is almost killed by the infamous Edward Cullen who has evaded capture for the past five years. The law abiding detective and criminal mastermind seem an unlikely pair...AH/AU/OOC


**Bella Swan, a homicide detective for the NYPD, stumbles upon a mystery surrounding the death of a New York senator that leads her to the small town of Forks, Washington where she is almost killed by the infamous Edward Cullen who has evaded capture for the past five years. The law abiding detective and criminal mastermind seem an unlikely pair, but events that force them to work together place them on a path that they can never return from. Appearences of your favorite pairs as well AU/AH/OOC**

**Hello to all my lovely readers! Thank you for delving into my story. The prologue just sets the premise for some things, but there is definitely much more to come! I hope you all enjoy and will continue reading as new chapters are posted. ~Camden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. Those are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"What do you think Emmett?" Alice asked as she twirled around the room in her periwinkle dress. She loved the way the small crystals on the skirt sparkled in the sunlight that filtered through the room. Eight-year-old Alice thought the whole day was turning out to be the most perfect day of her life.

A sixteen-year-old Emmett laughed and grabbed her tiny hands to spin her around. "You're the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen," he told his younger sister as he ruffled her perfectly curled hair.

"Stop Emmett! Daddy will be so upset if you ruin my hair!" Alice screamed.

"God forbid that would happen," Edward Cullen said from them doorway.

"Eddie!" Alice cried as she ran to hug her fourteen-year-old brother.

"Get off me, Allie!" he said as he pushed her away easily. Alice pouted and Edward relented. "Oh, fine. One hug."

"Yay!" Alice launched herself into his arms. She looked up at his golden eyes and smiled. "Can you believe Daddy is getting married?" she asked.

"Not really," Edward answered. "I didn't think he'd ever find someone."

"But he and Esme are perfect together!" Alice shouted. Both boys looked at each other while Alice started waltzing around the room once more. Unlike them, she was overrun with joy. The two boys liked Esme well enough, but both of them were old enough to remember their real mother while  
Alice was not. Christina, their birth mother, had died in during childbirth. Carlisle, being a doctor, was heartbroken that he was unable to save her. Both boys thought he would never marry again, yet here they were.

Alice continued to spin around the room and bumped into someone in the door way. "Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped into her father's arms. Carlisle Cullen laughed and spun his baby girl around.

"You look beautiful, my darling," he said sincerely. "You'll look lovely walking down the aisle. Now, you better go find your Aunt Tanya and get ready. The wedding starts in an hour."

"Of course, Daddy."

Alice jumped down and ran out of the room towards the front steps leading upstairs to where the bride and the rest of the women in the wedding were getting ready. Carlisle sighed wistfully. Everything was coming together. Alice and the boys would have a mother again, one who already loved them as much as she loved Carlisle. Renee was everything and more than he could have hoped for. After losing his first wife, Christina, he was sure he would never find another woman who could take her place at his side. He was wrong.

Esme Anne Platt came into his life fairly abruptly when she was rushed to his hospital after a failed suicide attempt. He was able to save her, and he promised to help her pick up the pieces of her life. She was not very happy at first because after being abandoned by the man who impregnated her, then losing the child, she had lost the will to live. Carlisle helped her find herself again and fell in love with her as a result. It took her a bit longer to learn to trust him, but Carlisle was a patient man. Esme became a new woman with him by her side, and she gladly accepted his hand in marriage three years after they first met in her hospital room.

Carlisle was also amazed at how fast she took to his children. Having always wanted a family of her own, Esme was so happy to meet Carlisle's three children and began to treat them like they were her own. Alice loved Esme from the start. Emmett and Edward took some convincing, but they eventually saw how happy she made their father that they had no choice but to allow her into the family.

And today was the day.

Carlisle turned towards his sons and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Emmett, Edward," he said, "I want you to know that Esme is in no way replacing your mother. Christina will always be with us. Esme is here now because she loves all of us, and she needs us. And I am so grateful that the two of you are welcoming her into our home."

"Of course, Dad," Emmett said while Edward nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go wait for the girls."

Alice thought the wedding was beautiful. It was held outside on the Cullen's beautiful estate in upstate New York. The backyard had been transformed with beautiful flower archways and hundreds of pristine white chairs. Flower chains had been hung around every tree along with lights and lanterns that had since been lit when the reception started and the sun went down. Alice had been the perfect flower girl as Esme had told her afterwards.

The happy couple were dancing in the middle of the throng of other dancers that all seemed to be caught up in the magnificence of the moment. Alice wanted her wedding to be just like this when she grew up.

From behind, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face a beaming Emmett. "Care to have this dance, little sis?" he asked politely extending his hand.

Alice giggled and took his hand. "Of course, my giant prince." Emmett chuckled. Even at sixteen, he was already six feet tall and growing.

He swung his sister onto the dance floor and started twirling her around in circles. Alice, who hadn't stopped smiling since that morning, bounced around her big brother, her cheeks flushed from all the excitement. "Em, I think Esme must be the happiest girl in the world right now!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Allie," he said laughing. "You might be just a bit more excited than she is at the moment."

Alice beamed and continued to dance with him. Edward watched the pair from his place on the back deck. He preferred to be away from all the noise and people rather than among them like his two siblings who were both social butterflies. He was like Carlisle. More reserved and quiet. He liked to be alone or with just his family. Esme seemed to have a huge heart and loved everyone who came into her life. Things would change around here after today, and Edward wasn't sure how much he would like it. At least she made his father happy though, and that was really all that mattered.

The wedding reception lingered on for a few more hours. Alice had fallen asleep in Emmett's lap about an hour ago and one of Carlisle's good friends, Charlie Swan, was spinning around madly on the dance floor having drunk far too much. Edward walked over to sit next to Emmett and his sleeping sister.

"I don't blame him, you know," Edward said quietly to his brother waving his hand towards Mr. Swan. "I heard Dad talking the other day. Apparently his wife up and left him and took their kid with her."

Emmett shook his head. "It's a shame. When did they meet again?"

"Who? Dad and Mr. Swan? It was when Dad visited all those hospitals around the country trying to find new ways to revolutionize the medical industry or whatever he called it. I don't know what happened exactly, but he did Charlie a favor and the two became friends during his visit there."

"Where's he live?"

"Some small town in Washington."

Emmett frowned. "He came all the way across the country for Dad's wedding? Must've saved Mr. Swan's life or something."

"That or Mr. Swan wanted to get away," Edward murmured. Emmett nodded solemnly.

Carlisle finally made his way over to his children as many of the guests began to depart. "Looks like someone had a little too much fun," he chuckled taking Alice out of Emmett's arms.

Esme came over and grasped her husband's arm. "She's such a dear. And so full of spirit. I can put her in bed, Carlisle, while you let them know who will be watching them," she said gesturing to the boys.

"Of course, my darling wife."

"Dad, I thought you said Aunt Tanya was going to stay with us?" Edward asked suspiciously.

Carlisle sighed. "It seems she has to go back to Alaska immediately. Your cousin, Irina, has gotten into some trouble and your aunt has to go back to help her."

"What sort of trouble?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing to worry you about." Carlisle brushed it aside. "Charlie Swan is going to be watching you while Esme and I go on our honeymoon. I know you don't know him, but he owes me a favor and he's the best I can do on such short notice."

"Are you insane?" Edward asked annoyed. "He's completely drunk!"

Carlisle pursed his lips. "At the moment, yes, he is, but I'll have Ellen stay the night with you all, and Charlie can take over in the morning." Ellen was one of the nurses who worked with Carlisle in the hospital.

"But Dad, he-" Edward started.

"Not buts, Edward," Carlisle said sternly. "I trust Charlie with my life, and my mind has already been made up. He'll be sober by tomorrow, and I've warned him not to drink while we're away."

Edward stomped his foot and walked into the house slamming the door behind him. Emmett stood up and addressed Carlisle. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid this week," he said to his father before walking in after Edward. Carlisle sighed and took Emmett's vacated chair. If only Tanya would have stayed, he wouldn't have worried over his children.

Esme came out and joined him. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. It suited her perfectly hugging each curve with a swath of white silk and lace. She sat down on her new husband's lap and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry about Edward," she said. "Alice and Emmett will watch out for them and Charlie will step up now that he has three kids to look after for a week."

"I know, but it's my job to worry."

Esme pouted. "One week devoted to us. That's all I ask."

"And I shall give it to you, my dear," Carlisle said as he swooped her up in his arms. They walked to the front of the house where a white limousine parked waiting for the happy couple.

Ellen waved at them from the front porch. "Have fun! And don't worry, I'll take good care of them, Carlisle! I'll check on them and Charlie every day!"

Carlisle waved his hand as a thank you, and the two of them departed for the airport. Edward watched from an upstairs window and pounded the glass with his fist. Of all the people his father could leave them with, he had to choose the drunken fool who had never met them until today. Charlie was downstairs passed out on the couch. At least Ellen was there for tonight anyways.

Edward stared grumpily out the window for a while longer. He watched as cars passed by on the small street beyond the stone wall that separated their home from the busy people and cars. The two iron gates on each side stood open as usual, and Edward watched with curiosity as a white limousine pulled into the driveway and up to the front walk. His father hadn't forgotten something, had he? The driver got out and walked up to the front porch and rang the bell.

Edward rushed downstairs to see Ellen opening the door cautiously. He ducked behind a large plant in the foyer and listened as the driver spoke politely to Ellen. "Hello, ma'am. I'm here to escort the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to the airport."

Edward frowned as did Ellen who responded. "Your company already picked them up in a different car," she said clearly puzzled.

"They only dispatched me to this house tonight, ma'am," he said also confused. "Are you telling me the couple is no longer here?"

"No they are not. They left just a short while ago."

"Oh, well, I guess I should-"

Edward watched the driver struggle with his thoughts as he tried to figure out what he should do. The sound of gravel crunching caused Edward to move from his hiding spot to stand next to Ellen. Two black SUVs were coming up to park behind the white limousine. Ellen's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, we no longer require your services," she told the driver. "Goodnight." With that Ellen slammed and bolted the door and grabbed Edward's shoulders. "Get your sister, now!" she said with urgency.

"I don't understand!" Edward yelled. "What's going on?"

Ellen opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a sharp series of raps on the front door. "No time to explain, go!" she whispered harshly before she made her way to the living room where Charlie was out cold.

Edward ran up the stairs and barged into his sister's room. Emmett was in the hallway questions clearly shown through his expression. "No time," he said when Emmett followed him into Alice's bedroom. He shook Alice awake just as he heard the front door being forced open. From downstairs Ellen screamed and two gunshots rang out. Emmett's face lost all color as he stared in horror at his brother. Alice started crying, and Edward tried to shush her quietly.

The three of them crept out of the room, Alice in Emmett's strong arms. They started towards the back staircase, but a staggering Charlie stopped them. "Not that way," he whispered directing them to the front staircase that led to the foyer.

"But the gunshots came from that way!" Edward growled trying to keep his voice down.

"They've moved to come up the back way to try and take you by surprise."

"Who's "they?"" Emmett asked as they made their way down the steps and into the foyer. Edward grimaced as he saw a trail of blood leading to the living room where he had last seen Ellen.

"Not here," Charlie said bluntly as he forced the trio into Carlisle's study.

Edward glowered at him. "What are you doing?" he demanded as Charlie locked the door behind them. "There's no way out of this room!"

The high walls were hidden behind giant shelves that contained hundreds of books mostly of medicine and research of the medical field. His father's desk sat opposite the large window that gave him a view of the front lawn. The window was hidden at the moment behind burgundy velvet curtains. The only light in the room came from the dusty chandelier that Esme insisted needed replacing as it made the study appear ten times more ancient. Carlisle had told Esme she could transform the house in any way she liked, but she could not touch anything in his study. So, the blackened old chandelier had stayed along with its layer of dust that stopped some of the light from its bulbs from filtering out.

Charlie made his way past Edward to one of the bookshelves on the opposite walls. "Haven't movies taught you anything, boy?" he asked as he pulled a book off the shelf which triggered the shelf to swing inward revealing a dark hallway.

If he hadn't been so terrified, Edward would have found the secret passageway insanely cool, but that was just it. He was scared out of his wits. Emmett was still as white as a sheet, and Alice was crying softly into Emmett's shoulder. They followed Charlie and the light from his cell phone down the passage and into their four car garage. As ingenious as the escape route was, Edward and Emmett were both wondering why it was needed. It was extremely handy in this situation, but why were there strange people in their house who seemed to be after them?

Charlie grabbed the keys of their dad's jeep, but Emmett snatched them from him. "You're drunk," he said simply. He set Alice down gently in the back seat and told her to buckle up. Charlie and Edward were about to get in when the door leading from the kitchen burst open and in came two men and one woman armed each with a different gun.

"Drop the keys or I kill all of you," the woman said to Emmett. Emmett hesitated before dropping the keys. "Wise decision," she continued. "Now, where is your Carlisle Cullen?" She glared at each of the boys and Charlie in turn. Her glare was penetrating and made her brown eyes look almost dark red. Her face was small and could have been described as dainty if not for her glare and wickedly evil smile that danced across her lips. Her pale brown hair was cropped short. Her clothes, like those of her accomplices, were solid black. Unlike the men, hers were form-fitting showing off a slender figure. She looked too young to be commanding the other men, but they stood on either side as if awaiting orders.

When neither Emmett nor Edward spoke, the woman took a step forward. "My name is Jane Ambrose from the secret organization known as the Volturi. Your father has made some discoveries that have captured our attention, and we would like to speak with him. It is not our wish to hurt you, so if you will tell us where he is, we will not lay a finger on any of you."

Emmett snorted his cocky attitude getting the better of him. "Because I'm sure the guns are just a precaution," he snarled.

"Naturally," Jane stated fluidly putting hers in the holster on her belt. The two men, however, still pointed their weapons at Charlie. "Now, children," she smiled sweetly, "your father has done some bad things with his new medical discoveries. I'm sorry to tell you this, but in the past six months, your father has killed 83 patients with a new drug."

"You're lying," Emmett said darkly. Edward looked shocked.

"Am I?" Jane asked still smiling. She focused her gaze on Edward. "He calls it his duty to expand his work for the greater good. That is what the Volturi do, but we do not make a deliberate effort to kill people."

"Dad would never kill anyone," Emmett argued. Charlie shuffled his feet uneasily. Dr. Cullen would never hurt anyone, but Charlie knew he was very secretive about his work around the children. Emmett seemed to be insanely loyal to anyone he cared about, but Edward was far more impressionable. He was frowning at Jane's words, but he was not defending his father.

Unlike Emmett, Edward was more attentive and noticed his father coming home late from work almost every night when he was in town. He had seen the patches of dried blood on his father's lab coat before he washed it. He had found the files of old cancer patients that were deceased in his father's study. Edward had not approached his dad and asked what he was doing, but ever since his mom had died, Carlisle had worked harder than ever.

Edward thought things had gotten better when he met Esme. Like Jane had said, he'd heard his father talking on the phone with colleagues about this new drug, but he had talked about saving people, not killing them with it. At least that's what Edward thought he remembered hearing.

Jane ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "You know boys, I came here looking for your father, but I think I'll return with someone better." She turned to face Edward. "You have potential, young one."

Edward's eyes widened. Charlie shouted something at Emmett, but all Edward could see was Jane's hungry blood red eyes on his golden brown ones. Jane yelled something to her two accomplices, but Edward wasn't paying attention. For once in his life he couldn't focus.

When he finally snapped out of his stupor, Emmett and Charlie were pinned to the ground with guns pointed at their throats. Jane grabbed Edward by the hair and dragged him away from his brother and Charlie. "You're coming with us," she cooed into his ear.

Edward struggled which only caused the barrel of her gun to be thrust into his gut. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked. Another man joined her as she exited the garage. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

She let go of Edward who immediately ran back towards the garage where his brother and Charlie were still on the ground. The last thing he saw before the man who looked a lot like Jane struck him with something hard on the head was his sister getting out of the car armed with her stuffed animal unicorn. Edward smiled. Alice kept her rock collection hidden inside the stuffing of her unicorn for safe keeping as she once told Edward. Edward had always thought it ridiculous, but as Alice raised to smash the unicorn on the head of the accomplice holding Emmett down, he could not have been more grateful for her stubbornness after telling her to get rid of her rock family. That was his last thought as his world turned black.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! It is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
